


Then Silence

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: In Nauseating Variety: Zigoola [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Mentions Obi-Wan's Saber Wound, Sad Ending, Zigoola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan fades as he and his friend wait for rescue on the Sith-cursed planet.





	Then Silence

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi lay asleep on the ground, shivering in the warm night air.

Bail watched him and worried.

They'd destroyed the Temple, the holocron, the crystals, _everything._

He should be recovering now. Not plummeting.

At least the voice no longer whispered in his head.

 

* * *

 

The hours of the night dragged past, Obi-Wan growing ever weaker. He could no longer lift his own head to drink the water Bail offered him, the senator having to draw him up to allow him access to it.

And then he reached the point where he couldn't swallow, and it ran out of his mouth.

“We didn't survive the Sith for you to die here, before help has even arrived,” Bail demanded, giving Obi-Wan's shoulders a little shake. “Stay  _with_ me, you aggravating Jedi!”

Obi-Wan's words were near inaudible when they came, floating up from lungs that were too tired. “Tell Anakin for me— goodbye— and— that I love him.”

“Hold on.”

Obi-Wan managed a faint smile. “You would have been— a good friend.”

“I'd like to think that after all this, we're at  _least_ that.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered.

There wasn't one shocking moment where life clearly fled. Bail was watching those eyes with a shriek-hawk's vigilance, but there wasn't a moment when the “light went out.”

There were just long moments of Bail wondering if his hard-won friend was still here. Of trying to find a pulse with hands shaking too badly to be able to determine for sure, of trying to hear a breath when he couldn't silence his own, of suspecting, but not really  _knowing._

And then there was the knowledge Obi-Wan hadn't blinked in far too long.

So Bail tried one last thing, because he'd  _seen_ Obi-Wan stare off at nothing, his vital signs going so very quiet before on this helltrek across Zigoola's surface. He placed his hand over the wound Obi-Wan had asked Bail to create.

Pain had routinely been the only thing to reach Obi-Wan, when the Sith planet attacked his mind...

So Bail pressed down, gritting his teeth as he felt blood well up to meet his fingers.

Obi-Wan didn't flinch.

Bail sat in stunned silence, the only living sentient on the whole damn planet, and couldn't seem to find a way out of his shock.

The first thing to rouse him was the light of Padmé Amidala's ship, blinding him and dousing the corpse he held in cruel visibility.

They'd been so close to surviving...

But the target of the planet's hatred just hadn't been able to give any more.

He'd ensured Bail's survival.

One last victory.

And then silence.

 

 


End file.
